An Intelligent Transportation System (ITS) is a system that provides information to assist travelers and operators, respectively, to make intelligent decisions while driving and to control traffic on road networks. It can be considered as an adaptive/feedback system from a control point of view. An ITS can increase efficiency, safety, productivity, energy savings, and environmental quality (e.g., by pollution level reduction associated with easing of traffic congestion). An ITS makes use of computing resources (hardware/software), control devices, sensors, and communication networks, as well as other technologies.
To control traffic on roadways efficiently, the Background Art has collected traffic data traditionally by using sensors installed on roads or at roadsides. The traffic data can then be transmitted to a control and command center that has systems to process the data and control guidance devices, e.g., traffic lights and/or dynamic roadway signage. For providing a more efficient public transportation system, locations and load information of public vehicles can be fed into yet another control system for scheduling and providing arrival information to awaiting passengers. Automatic electronic toll systems installed in highways are also considered part of an ITS. These systems not only can reduce the line at toll booths (hence increasing roadway efficiency), but also can provide convenience to the travelers.